Blood
by petite bunny
Summary: vampire tampan dengan lesung pipi, Jaehyun yang akan meminum darah dari sang istri Doyoung yang merupakan Fairy-Phoenix NCT Jaehyun & Doyoung JaeDo #JaeDoLoveSeason [Autumn]


Pair : JaeDo

Other : NCT Member

Rate : T nyerempet M

Disc : SM Ent, Their Parent, God

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

balik lagi nih haha

masih meramaikan event #JaeDoLoveSeason

masih belum banyak ff JaeDo ya malah yang banyak JaeYong sedih aku teu :3

lets spread JaeDo love haha

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat kemerahannya itu sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan menikmati semilir angin musim gugur dan gugurnya daun maple beserta kelopak bunga cherry blossom dari pohonnya. Dengan ditemani musik yang mengalir daei ponsel menuju earphonenya, segelas capucinno dan sebuah buku tebal tentang kehidupan vampire ia baca.

"hei sudah berapa lama kau disitu sayangku? kau tak berniat untuk mati kedinginan kan?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat berambut hitam dan bermata coklat keemasan tersebut pada pemuda yang sedang duduk menikmati bacaannya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang lelaki diseblahnya kini mendengus kesal dan menatapnya intens. Dan ah earphone menyumpal telinga sang lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan tersebut.

Dengan instingnya, pemuda bersurai hitam itu meleaskan earphone yang melekat, lelaki di sebelahnya berjengit kaget.

"eh Jaehyun-ssi sejak kapan disini?" tanya lelaki tersebut pada pria bersurai hitam yang ia panggil Jaehyun tadi.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi pria tersebut, kejut dan imut di waktu yang bersamaan, 'manis' pikir Jaehyun lalu mengusap pelan surai milik lelaki disampingnya.

"sejak kau menikmati mendengarkan lagumu dan tenggelam dalam buku tebal tersebut Doyoung hyung" jawab Jaehyun pada lelaki yang ia panggil Doyoung.

"menikmatinya hyung? sampai kau tak peduli angin musim gugur yang dingin ini?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk yang kentara.

"berhenti merajuk Jung Jaehyun-ssi, memangnya kenapa? kau tak mau aku mendalami tentang dirimu?" tanya Doyoung dengan menunjukkan buku kuno tebal dengan tulisan latin kuno yang Jaehyun tau itu adalah buku tentang segala tetek bengek vampire.

Jaehyun mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Doyoung "bukan begitu hyung kau kan bisa bertanya langsung padaku, dan... sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku secaea formal hyung" racau Jaehyun

Doyoung hanya tertawa melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini yang sedang kesal.

"hei jangan marah, kau tau kan kalau bangsa fairy sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun jika kau lupa" ingat Doyoung menutu buku kunonya dan mengelus pipi pucat milik Jaehyun

Ahh Jaehyun melupakan fakta bahwa istrinya ini seorang dari bangsa fairy yang mempunyai darah campuran dengan keuturunan witch clan Phoenix yang sangat setia dan pintar tersebut.

Apa baru saja aku meneyebut istri? Yah seperti yang kalian lihat pada jari manis mereka berdua, sebuah cincin berwarna merah dan biru dari sebuah kristal yang melekat pada jari keduanya, mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka pada musim panas tahun lalu.

Jaehyun si pangeran yang akan menjadi raja vampir telah jatuh cinta pada Doyoung sang putri tanaman dari bangsa fairy, keduanya bertemu secara tak sengaja saat Jaehyun mengunjugi bangsa fairy untuk meminta bala bantuan, saat Jaehyun mengelilingi hutan yang berada di kawasan istana fairy tersebut tak sengaja melihat Doyoung yang baru saja merubah dirinya dari Phoenix menuju bentuk manusianya. Dari situlah hubungan keduanya dimulai.

"tapi hyung tetap saja... berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" rajuk Jaehyun

Doyoung tersenyum simpul melihat Jaehyun yang tengah merajuk.

"arraseo aku akan berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu, dan jangan terlalu sering merajuk kau lebig terlihat seperti submissivr daripada dominan..." katak Doyoung sambil terkekeh pelan "bagaimana bisa kau menjasi seorang dominan jika kau masih sering merajuk sepertu itu Jaehyun-ah" kekeh Doyoung sambil mengusap surai hitam milik Jaehyun

"aku seorang dominan karna aku bisa puas melihatmu meneriakkan namaku dan melihat wajahmu yang terlalu seksi saat kita bercinta hyung" kata Jaehyun mengingatkan

Doyoung tersipu malu mendengarkan penuturan yang terbilang blak-blakan dari Jaehyun tersebut.

"sudah jangan dibahas, ah iya sebentar lagi bulan purnama kau tak ingin meminum darah?" tanya Doyoung

Jaehyun baru ingat tentang hal itu, ya bulan purnama sebentar lagi datang dan mereka mengadakan pertemuan bulan purnama dengan seluruh makhluk di gunung untuk pemujaan grim dan werewolf.

"aku akan meminumnya nanti malam hyung, dan siapkan tenagamu karna sepertinya aku tak hanya akan meminum darahmu tapi juga menikmati tubuh molekmu nanti malam" ucap Jaehyun lalu melumat bibir plum milik Doyoung

"eughh..." eranf Doyoung tertahan

Bunga cherry blossom dan pohon maple yang awalnya sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya karna musim gugur tersebut kembali mekar dan berguguran dikarenak sang peri tumbuhan merasakan kesenangan dan yah bisa dibilang kenikmatan.

Tak hanya berciuman, tangan Jaehyun kini mulai menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju yang dipakai Doyoung dan memainkan tonjolan kecil pada dada Doyoung tersebut.

Doyoung hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya menahan kenikmatan.

Jaehyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher putih milik Doyoung dan meninggalkan banyak hickey untuk sang istri.

Jaehyun hampir saja kelepasan jika tak ada suara yang menngintrupsi kegiatan asusila mereka.

"ekhem Jaehyun-ssi" panggil sosok tersebut

Jaehyun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadapkan kepalanya pada sosok tersebut.

"oh Yuta hyung kapan pulang?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa rasa bersalah

Sedangkan Doyoung hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk melihatnya.

"sejak kau akan melalukan tindakan asusila pada adik iparku" jawab Yuta dengan sedikit penekanan pada akhir ucapannya.

"hehe maaf hyung kupikir kau tak akan pulang malam ini karna tugasmu di bangsa witch yang menemui ibumu" ucap Jaehyun

Jaehyun dan Yuta memang bersaudara hanya berbeda ibu, orang tua Jaehyun keduanya seorang vampir itulah kenapa ia yanv menjadi calon raja, sedangkan Yuta ibunya sorang witch dari clan unicorn yang pintar dalam hal penyembuhan tersrbut menikah dengan ayah Jaehyun yang seorang vampir, itulah mengapa ia menjadi half blood sama seperti Doyoung.

Walaupun berbeda mereka tetap menyayangi satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

"jangan lupakan untuk minum darah sebelum bulan purnama, karna aku tak ingin Doyoung menangis mengobati lukamu ataupun aku yang mengobati lukamu" ingat Yuta pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ssbelum bulan purnama Jaehyun lupa tidak meminum darah Doyoung dan saat ritual bulan purnama pada malam harinya, ia menyeret Doyoung menuju istana untuk menghisap jatah darahnya dan alhasil Jaehyun mengalami serangan bulan purnama dari para grim dan werewolf.

Karena bulan purnama adalah hari dimana para makhluk menghormati kaum werewolf dan grim. Dan untuk vampire pada bulan purnama mempunyai pantangan untuk tidak meminum darah pasangan maupun berburu mangsa. Bagi mereka yang melanggar akan mendapat serangan seperti kulit mereka yang tiba-tiba merah dan melepuh lalu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, darah mereka yang tiba-tiba berubaah menjadi lintah. Kejadian tersebut membuat Doyoung shock berat melihatnya, dan segeea mengirimkan pesan lewat telpati kepada kakak iparnya, Yuta.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut yang membuat Doyoung meraung menangisi Jaehyun, Yuta selalu menganjurkan Jaehyun meminum jatah darahnya 2 kali seminggu.

Walaupun airmata Phoenix dapat menyebuhkan, tetap saja Yuta tidak tega jika membiarkan sang adik ipar harus menangisi adiknya yang terkena serangan bulan purnama.

"hei kau melamun bocah" teriak Yuta tepat ditelinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya segera mengelus telinga yang menjadi korban sang kakak.

"hyung bisa tidak jangan berteriak" pinta Jaehyun "pergi sana mengganggu acaraku dengan kelinci manisku saja" keluh Jaehyun yang mendapat pelototan dari sang kelinci yang tak lain adalah Doyoung.

"Taeyong hyung suruh suami bodohmu ini pergi" teriak Jaehyun saat melihat sang kakak ipar -Taeyong- berjalan ke arah mereka.

"kurang ajar sekali sikapmu bocah" sungut Yuta kesal "sepertinya kau harus belajar sopan santun pada istrimu" lanjut Yuta sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Doyoung

"Yuta sudah waktunya minum darah" ingat Taeyong begitu tiba sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang sang suami.

Yuta mencium surai perak sang istri.

"ya aku akan meminummu sebentar lagi sayang dan oh sepertinya kau perlu mandi bunga mint dan chamomile lagi, bau werewolfmu mulai menyeruak lagi sayang" kata Yuta sambil mengendusi ceruk leher Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat momen indah kakalnya tersebut dengan sang kakak ipar yang merupakan keturunan werewolf darah murni.

"jadi kau tidak suka dengan bauku Nakamoto-chan?" tanya Taryong menyelidik

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan istrinya tersebut.

"bukannya tidak suka sayang, aku menyukainya hanya saja jika wangi tubuhmu dicampur dengan aroma mint dan chamomile akan membangkitkan burahiku untuk menerkammu sayang" jawab Yuta dengan mengendusi leher Taeyong dan tangan nakalnya meraba tonjolan kecil pada dada Taeyong.

"Yuta-ssi bisa kau jaga perilakumu itu?" sebuah suara dari seorang yang lebih kurus daei Taeyong dan mempunyai telinga panjang.

Yuta segera melepaskan tangannya pada dada Taeyong dan berdecak malas.

"terima kasih Ten, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin ia akan kelepasan di tempat umum" seru Taeyong dan segera berlari memeluk pria yang ia panggil Ten tersebut.

"apa bangsa Elf selalu saja seperti itu Chittaphon?" tanya Yuta kesal

"kenapa? aku hanya mengingatkan hyung" seru Ten

Jaehyun yang melihat pertengkeran tersebut segera menggendong Doyoung dan melakukan teleportasi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

To The World

.

.

.

.

Doyoung mendelik kesal pada Jaehyun begitu mereka tiba di kamarnya, pasalnya ia sangat tidak menyukai teleportasi karna itu membuatnya mual dan kehilangan beberapa energinya.

"hyung jangan cemberut gitu" goda Jaehyun sambil memposisikan kepalanya pada pundak milik Doyoung

"sudah kubilang berapa kali aku tidak menyukai teleportasi" dengus Doyoung kesal

"maaf sayang, kau tau sendiri kan kalau mereka bertengkar dan kita tidak segera pergi akan berimbas ke kita juga" ingat Jaehyun

Ah benar juga, gara-gara Yuta, Taeyong dan Ten bertengkar mengakibatkan Doyoung pingsan selama seminggu karena dirinya terlempar bermeter-meter oleh Taeyong yang saat itu berubah menjadi Werewolf.

"baiklah lain kali jangan lagi" pinta Doyoung

"tidak akan sayang, bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar lebih baik kau merubah diri menjadi Phoenix?" usul Jaehyun

"ah benar juga kenapa tak terpikir olehku" kesal Doyoung sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedang merajuk tersebut.

"hyung" panggil Jaehyun

"hm?" hanya deheman dari Doyoung sebagai jawaban dari panggilan Jaehyun

"aku ingin minum sekarang bolehkan?" tanya Jaehyun seraya mengelus paha dalam sang istri

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan nista yang akan membuat suaminya bernafsu.

"hyung bolehkan?" tanya Jaehyun lagi sambil mennjilati leher jenjang milik Doyoung

Doyoung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah sebagai jawaban.

Jaehyun tersenyum mendapat izin dari sang istri.

"well kuharap kau tak banyak mengeluh karna anemua untuk malam ini kelinci manisku" pinta Jaehyun seraya menindih tubuh mungil Doyoung

.

.

.

.

.

 **kkeut**

hehe maafkan daku yang memotong cerita nistanya

well mumpung blm akhir bulan buruan post ff JaeDo buat meramaikan event #JaeDoLoveSeason biar makin banyak ff JaeDo di ffn

dont forget to review guys

with love,

petite


End file.
